Innocence
by They Call Me Aunt Sookie
Summary: Hermione enters the Dungeon on her Head Girl rounds, but she doesn't come out the same...Kind of HGTN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a One Shot, Maybe…a little T rating kinda, Nothing really graphic…Read and Review and tell me if you want me to add another chapter to this story.**

**Summary: **Hermione enters the Dungeons alone but doesn't come out the same…Possible One Shot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling is the lucky one –pout-**

* * *

Hermione Granger walked briskly through the dungeons, on her rounds. Her Head Girl badge seemed to flicker with the light that the torches gave off. A light breeze reached her arm and the torches flickered and went out. She reached into her pocket and gripped her wand.

"Lumos." She held her wand above her head. She turned and realized she was in front of the Slytherin entrance. She sighed and readjusted her robes. She jumped as the snake on the door hissed.

"You are not welcome here, girl." The snaked hissed and slithered around the door.

Hermione glared and stuck her chin the air with pride and authority. "I am allowed wherever I want." She snapped. "I am _Head Girl_."

The snake laughed and stuck out his tongue. "Watch you're back, girl."

Hermione glared and turned around quickly, bumping into someone in the dark. She held her wand in front of her face to see who was there. Theodore Nott stared back at her with icy blue eyes.

"What are you doing here, mudblood?" Nott sneered.

Hermione glared at him. "Doing my rounds, after all I _am_ Head Girl."

Nott sneered again and laughed. "Aren't we the high and mighty Gryffindor?" Nott reached out and fingered the edge of her badge.

Hermione stepped back out of his reach and into the wall. "Do not touch me."

Nott laughed and stepped forward, catching her hands. He slammed her against the wall, knocking the breath from her lungs. He pressed his body against hers, trapping her in between him and the wall. "I'll do what I want."

Hermione started to panic. She pushed against him with all her strength, but to no avail. He laughed softly and the sound sent chills down her spine. "You know Granger, you feel pretty good like this."

He kissed her with such force that the back of her head hit the wall. Hermione started to look around wildly, her mind racing. '_He's going to rape me. Why me? What did I ever do?_'

He kissed her neck and she whimpered. "Don't worry, pet." He trailed his fingers up her thigh.

Tears started falling from her eyes. He grabbed both of her hands in one and pressed another sickeningly tender kiss to her lips. Hermione shuddered from fear and Nott grinned. "Having fun?"

Hermione shook her head no quickly and he glared. "You should try to enjoy it, pet. It'll be fun."

Hermione shut her eyes tight as he started on the buttons of her white school shirt. She started to sob and shake. '_What can I say to make him stop?_'

He kissed her collarbone and continued to undress her, in the dark damp dungeon. '_Why doesn't anybody come down here?_' She jerked and tried to pull away from him as he started to slide down her skirt. He grinned. "Play nice, pet." He leaned into her and she could feel him against her stomach. "Behave and I won't hurt you."

Hermione stared at him wide eyed. '_He's already going to hurt me, what else could he mean?_'

Her skirt dropped to her feet and she felt extremely vulnerable. She had been stripped of her clothing and her dignity. She wanted to die right then and there. She shut her eyes again as she heard him unzip his pants. She began to cry harder. '_This is really going to happen._' He lifted her higher onto the wall and entered her roughly. The pain was searing, and she could fell the blood running down her legs. Nott pushed her harder and rougher, slamming her against the cold stonewall, kneading her breast hard. She was going to have bruises, she knew. He bit her neck hard enough to draw blood. She felt him stiffen and relax against her. She couldn't see him, having lost her wand in the struggle, but she knew he was smiling his sick twisted smile.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and held it up. "Lumos." She looked broken, used, and in pain. He tilted her head up to look at him and kissed her lips. "Enjoy that, Hermione?"

He stepped back and let her slide down the wall to the floor. Hermione began to sob heavily and pulled her knees to her chest.

Nott smirked and walked to the door. "Maybe next time you'll learn to respect your superiors." He flicked his wand. "Incendio."

The torches in the dungeon sprang back to life and he turned to enter the door to the common room.

"Password?" The snake hissed.

"Phoenix." Hermione watched Nott disappear behind the heavy wooden door.

She lay down on the stone floor curled into a small ball. All she wanted now was to go home and forget Hogwarts ever existed. How could something so horrible happen in these walls? How many other girls had gone through the same thing she just had? She sat up against the wall and thought for a moment. All she wanted was her friends, they wouldn't come looking for because they knew she was just doing her rounds and would be awhile. She wiped her face free of tears and jumped when she heard footsteps approaching.

Blaise Zabini rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger was sitting against the wall opposite his common room door.

Her skirt and knickers were beside her on the floor and her blouse was unbuttoned. Her legs were covered in blood and her wrists were bruised. "Oh my god."

Blaise knelt down next to her. She stayed in her position. Blaise reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione shot to her feet and backed against the wall. "Don't touch me."

The amount of fear in her eyes chilled Blaise to the bone. He shook his head. "What happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "I-I fell."

Blaise looked at her doubtfully, but decided not to push it. "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

**Done! R&R tell me if I should add another chapter or just leave it as a one shot**

**–You're Author,**

**Keith's Countrii Babii**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks For ALL the reviews!!! I really enjoyed reading all of them. They encouraged me to continue this story. I don't know if this chapter is going to be as good as the first one but I tried lol.

Thanks To **Cande-dhrmspotter, TendeRoni22, Daiquiri, Playful, Avanell and SlySlytherinPrincess86**

Love To My First Reviewers!!!

* * *

Blaise watched as Madam Pomfrey fussed over Hermione. Hermione kept glancing over at him, her eyes filled with sadness and pain. She looked so hurt and lost. He wanted nothing but to hold her and make her happy again. Wait did he just think that? He was going to have to go to his room and have a long think.

Madam Pomfrey glanced over at him. "That is all, Mr. Zabini. You may go."

"Blaise Wait!" Hermione yelled before he got to the door.

Blaise nodded and walked out of the hospital wing, glancing over his shoulder at Hermione. "Yeah, Granger?"

"Tell Harry and Ron where I am please?" Hermione asked.

Blaise nodded again.

Hermione watched him go. She'd only seen Blaise Zabini a few times during her Hogwarts career. Sure, he was in most of her classes, but he never said much so she never noticed him. He was usually with Malfoy, but kind of quiet and out of the way. She wished he had been able to stay. It was comforting, knowing you had at least someone there, enemy or not.

Madam Pomfrey looked sternly at Hermione. "Now Miss Granger, who did this to you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No one did anything."

"You must tell me, Miss Granger. Mr. Zabini is gone he won't hurt you if you tell." Madam Pomfrey laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "This isn't something to take lightly, girl." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You were raped, Hermione, you need justice and closure."

Hermione nodded, silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Was it Mr. Zabini?" Madam Pomfrey asked softly. Hermione shook her head.

"No," Her voice cracked. "It wasn't Blaise. He just helped me."

Madam Pomfrey picked up one of Hermione's hands in hers. "Hermione, you need to tell me. Nothing is going to get better if you don't tell who did this."

Hermione shook her head again. "I'll be fine."

When had he become Blaise instead of Zabini, Malfoy's best friend? She rubbed her temples and sighed. "May I go back to my dorm?"

Madam Pomfrey hesitated. "Okay, but I don't want you alone. I'll go fetch the Head Boy. Do not move until I return."

Madam Pomfrey turned and strode out of the Hospital wing muttering something that sounded like 'bloody Gryffindors.'

Hermione nodded and sunk back to the bed. She was going to her Head Girl dormitory and taking a long shower. She hoped it would rid her of the feeling of his filthy hands on her. She hadn't looked at her body since the 'incident'; she'd come to call it, happened. Warily she glanced down at her wrists, both were a deep purple and blue. She bit back the tears that threatened to fall. She touched the spot on her neck where she had been bitten and winced in pain. Madam Pomfrey had rubbed some salve on the bruises but they refused to disappear. She was going to have to wear the hospital gown back to her dorm because she had asked Madam Pomfrey to throw away her uniform. A few moments later, Madam Pomfrey returned with the Head Boy in tow.

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes as he saw that it was Granger. She did seem to get into a lot of trouble with her two git friends. Madam Pomfrey had told him that a student needed to be escorted back to her dorm, she hadn't told him whom or why.

Her wrists were dark blue and purple. She had a large bruise on the side of her neck and her eyes looked distant and lost. She stood on shaky legs and walked over to him.

"Take her straight to her dorm. No classes, no Great Hall, and No Library." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Doesn't she need to get dressed?" Draco asked, eyeing her hospital gown.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "She has no other clothes. Now take her to her dorm, she needs her rest."

Hermione glanced up shyly at Draco and he was surprised to see there were tears brimming in her eyes. The shattered look in her eyes would haunt him the rest of the day.

* * *

Blaise continued on his way back to the Slytherin common room, he paused to peek into the Great Hall. He saw all the students sitting at their tables, Potter and Weasley included. He approached the Gryffindor table, hesitantly.

Potter and Weasley looked up as he entered. "Zabini? What do you want? Shouldn't you be with Malfoy torturing kittens or something?"

Blaise glared. "No, I was delivering a message from your precious Granger, but never mind."

Blaise turned on his heel and walked to his table.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other and turned around to watch Blaise walk to his table. "We'll get him to tell us after breakfast, when he doesn't have his lackeys."

Harry nodded.

They sat quietly as they ate, answering few questions. Ginny sat down next to them soon. "What's wrong with you guys?"

They shook their heads. Ginny sighed. "So where his Hermione?"

They shrugged. "Go ask Zabini he knows."

Ginny looked at them questionably. "Why would he know?"

Ron glared at the Slytherin table. "He probably did something to her."

"He was going to tell us, but I guess we made him mad." Harry rolled his eyes.

Ginny stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask Zabini where Hermione is." She said and started her way to the Slytherin table.

Draco chewed his toast silently. Madam Pomfrey had some to him just before breakfast and told him to come straight to hospital wing. Blaise had just arrived at the table and was watching Draco thoughtfully.

"What?" Draco asked, now annoyed with the staring.

"Something's bothering you." Blaise pointed out. "What's up?"

Draco shook his head. "I have to go to the hospital wing after breakfast."

"Oh. The Weaselette is coming over here." Blaise pointed somewhere behind Draco.

Ginny reached the table and glared down at Blaise. "Where is Hermione, Zabini?"

Blaise laughed. "I didn't tell your brother, and I didn't tell Potter. I was going to, but well, I'd prefer to keep the information to myself."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Why won't you tell me?"

Blaise mocked a thoughtful look and scratched his chin. "Well, Granger didn't tell me to tell you, just Potter and Your Brother."

Ginny glared at him. She picked up his pumpkin juice and threw it in his face. "Thanks." She replied with false sweetness and walked off.

Blaise sneered after her and wiped the juice off of his face. '_She'll pay for that_.' He thought darkly.

* * *

A/N Yet again THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! You all were my inspiration for continuing this story, even those of ya'll who didn't want me to continue. I love u all MUAH 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I have fought with this chapter so much! lol I've tried hard to make it longer and I figured I'd just post what I have instead of making you wait so long! Aren't I nice? Hermione and Draco are kinda OOC in this. I tired to make it more natural but it just didn't work. -sigh-

* * *

Draco led Hermione back to the Head Girl and Boy Common Room. He was itching to know what had happened. All Snape had told them was that there was an incident in the Dungeons, that no one was seriously hurt. Yeah, right. Hermione walked next to him, wand at the ready.

"You know you don't have to have your wand at the ready." Draco glanced sideways at her. "Nothing is going to hurt you."

Hermione spit out a "hah". "Shows was you know."

Draco glared at her. "You probably got what you deserved, mudblood."

Her hand impacted with his face and Draco stumbled back. "Don't you dare Malfoy! No one deserves to be…" She caught herself, if she had told Malfoy, the whole school would know. Hell, the whole wizarding world would know.

"To be what?" Draco asked, stopping in the corridor.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, nevermind. I'm not telling you."

Malfoy glared. "Fine, I'm leaving."

Draco turned and walked in the opposite direction. She grabbed his arm and he spun to see a stricken Hermione with tears streaming down her face.

"Please, don't leave me alone." She sobbed, her voice barely above a whisper.

Draco sighed. "Okay, just don't touch me again. I'll have to scrub this arm for a week to get the germs off."

They started walking the way to their dormitories. They got to their door and said their password. They entered through the portrait hole and into their common room, which was tastefully decorated with maroon, gold, silver, and green. Hermione walked over to the couch and laid down feeling safe once again. She was almost asleep when she heard someone knock. Draco had gone to his room when they arrived. Hermione sighed and got up to open the portrait. She opened and left it open for the person to enter. She knew it was not one of her friends, they would be in class. She started back to the couch when she felt a hand on the back of her neck and a voice whisper in her ear. "Hello, pet, did you miss me?"

* * *

A/N Don't Kill Me -cringe- I wish it was longer but I just didn't know how to make it longer. I've got the next chapter almost complete so bare with me it will be longer. Please Review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

TaDah!!! Lol I am sooooo sorry!!!! I had huge writers block with this. Like really huge lol. So finally after like forever here is your new chapter. Draco is a little OCC sorry

* * *

Hermione stiffened and pulled out of his grasp. "Get away from me." She hissed.

Theodore Nott grinned and pulled her back to him. "But, pet, it's so good to have to back in my arms.

She struggled away from him. Tears were starting to form behind her eyes. "Leave me alone."

He walked towards her again. She took a deep breath. 'Maybe, Draco will hear this.'

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nott smiled as he shoved her against her dorm door. She shoved him off and fumbled with her door handle.

Draco's door slammed open. "Will you quit…" He trailed off, seeing Nott pressed up against Granger and the amount of pure fear she had on her face.

Nott stepped back from her quickly. "I wondered when you'd come out of hiding, Draco." Nott smiled friendly at him and walked over to him.

"What were you doing?" Draco asked, wiping the smile off of Nott's face.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "Just messing with the mudblood. You know, the usual."

Draco eyed him suspiciously. "Right. I'm not in the mood to deal with Potions, you can leave." Draco turned to go back to his room but thought better of it and went to the couch. Nott stood there for a moment then sneered at Hermione, who had sunk to the floor with her face in her hands.

"Night then, Draco." He turned and left.

Draco stood and went over to Hermione. "What did he do to you?" He asked softly.

Hermione looked up at him. Draco had seen the same look in his mother's eyes one too many times. It haunted him. He hated to see someone look like that, even a mudblood.

Hermione shook her head. "He didn't do anything."

Draco looked at her sternly. "You weren't cowering in fear for nothing."

Hermione stood angrily. "I wasn't….," She sighed. "Why do you care? You were probably glad I was scared, just mad it wasn't you that frightened me." Hermione glared at him.

Draco shook his head. Why did he care? Oh yeah now he remembered. "Fine." Draco walked to back to the couch. "You won't tell me. I was only trying to help. You look like you needed some."

"I don't need help, there is nothing wrong with me." Hermione snapped.

"Well since nothing happened, I'll go get Theo."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Please Malfoy, Please don't…"

"Then tell me what he did." Malfoy snapped and sat back down on the couch. Hermione sat down next to him.

Hermione chewed her lip and played with her hands. "He…He…" She sighed and took a deep breath. "He raped me." She said in a voice so low that Draco had to lean in and strain to hear.

Draco's blood started to boil. That was one thing he did not agree with what so ever, mudblood or not. No one should have to deal with anything like that. Nobody.

Hermione stood up. "Please don't tell anyone."

Draco nodded. "I won't."

Hermione sent him a forced smile. "Thank you."

If you were to ask Draco, he'd say it was a moment of insanity, but he patted her back. A moment later he pulled back as if she had burned him. He glanced down at the floor, interested in his shoes.

Hermione stood and gave Draco an apologetic smile. "I'm going to bed. Please remember not to tell anyone, not even Blaise."

Draco's eyes snapped up to hers. "Blaise is it?

Hermione shook her head, her cheeks tinged pink. "I meant Zabini."

Hermione went into her room and locked her door. Her first task was a long shower.

*~*

"I haven't seen Hermione all day." Ginny said glancing around the Gryffindor common room.

Harry shrugged as one of his chess pieces was knocked off the board. "Maybe she's in the library? You know Hermione."

"You aren't worried? At least a little?" Ginny asked, rearranging the pillow she was using.

Ron glared at her. "Why are you worrying so much?"

"I keep thinking about what Zabini said, you know, when he said he had a message from Hermione."

"He was probably lying, Ginny. Hermione is probably either in the library or in her dormitory." Harry said moving one of his chess pieces.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Ginny. Have you seen Hermione? She was supposed to help me with my Transfiguration homework." Lavender asked, glancing over Ron's shoulder at their game.

Both boys shook their heads while Ginny sighed. "We haven't seen her, these two aren't even worried."

"Ginny for the last time. She's either in her room or in the library." Ron snapped. "Go find her if you are so worried. Just leave us to our game."

Ginny rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Fine. I'll go find her and make sure she is okay. I'll make sure to let her know that you two didn't care."

"I'll go with you." Lavender said gathering her bag. "I really need her help."

* * *

A/N Okay so the end of it kinda got a little weird lol. Idk. Reviiiiiew please!!!!!!

Love yawl!


End file.
